


Spider and Fly

by xlivvielockex



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy suspects something is different about Peter. Not beta'ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider and Fly

She was trying to concentrate on the lecture but Buffy could feel something just wasn’t right in this classroom. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to pinpoint the source of this not-rightness. She stopped for a moment on a guy. Cute, though she generally didn’t go for ones that skinny. He was twisting his pen in his fingers, dropping it several times along the way. Okay, no enhanced reflexes there. Check. 

Still, there was something. She just couldn’t put a finger to it. Clearly, he was not a vampire since he was sitting in a direct sunbeam and not wearing any gaudy lame jewelry. She tapped her pencil against her blank sheet of paper (so much for taking notes, Buffy!). 

As people started to gather their things to leave, she grabbed her books quickly, getting out of her chair with the kind of speed one only sees when a class is over. She moved up behind him, touching him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Hey. I’m Buffy.”

The guy looked her up and down and she could see him swallow again a lump in his throat. When he spoke, his voice was slightly squeaky. Xander would totally be BFF with this guy. He probably had a comic book collection in his basement. “Peter.”

“I spaced out and I didn’t get the homework assignment. Okay, really, I don’t get this class. Think you could help with the tutoring?”

“Uh..” He stumbled, dropping his books. She caught one in midair. Damn those Slayer reflexes some days. 

“Oh, yeah, I play a lot of video games. Good hand-eye.” She figured he could relate to that. She handed the book back to him. Normally, she would be all kill first, figure it out later but on the outside, he looked like just another clumsy boy. She would need Giles on this one. He’d love to be able to poke and prod a living subject instead of a dead demony corpse after the fact. 

“I see that.” Here came that squeak again. “Study huh?”

Buffy gave him her sunniest smile. If that didn’t work, well, she could always take him at stakepoint. 

“How about five o’clock? That little coffee shop in town?”

“Sounds great.” She watched him as he walked away. Something was definitely off about this guy, and she wasn’t just talking about the social awkward. She’d get to the bottom of it. Besides, what is college without a few stumbling blocks?


End file.
